It Was So Last Night
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Morning after Draco finds himself asleep in Harry's bed, what's Potter got in mind for his Princess? [Part 3 of the 'It's So...' series. Rated: MA. Chubby!Draco AU.]


**A/N:** Because I love my beta, sweetheart and best girl ever I went ahead and wrote her another addition to my "So Last..." series. This is becoming something more than I imagined it would and I don't hate it!

 **Warnings:** Hints at feedism. Chubby!Draco *wiggles eyebrows*.

I don't own the world, or anything that is part of it, if I did I- Honestly, Draco would have more than one cat. Let's get that out of the way.

* * *

 **Draco kne** w he over slept the moment he woke, it was dark. Too dark. He stretched slightly feeling the curve of his back arch and the muscles in his leg give a slight restraint before relaxing and he laid back still again. He heard a quiet meow from next to him and reached out instinctively, feeling the long hair of his cat as he pet him, her small nose nudging his hand, then he froze. _Did Potter take me home?!_ Draco flashed his eyes open and sat up, startling Priscilla to her feet as well before another meow followed.

Draco didn't even hear it, he looked around the dark room, seeing the door closed and hearing a soft buzzing noise before feeling a cool breeze, _what is that?!_ He quickly realized this wasn't his house, and then thought just as quickly, _how'd the fuck did Priscilla get in here?_ Harry wasn't next to him or near but he could hear something in another room and decided to get up, still not even sure what time it was.

Priscilla meowed as Draco stood and he pulled her to his arms petting her as he opened the door. She snuggled in against his chest and he headed down the stairs. No lights were on, but he heard a soft noise from the bottom floor and assumed it was the TV they had watched movies on, Draco took little time to realize he was still just in his t-shirt and boxers from after their shower when he ended up on the first floor and found a soft light flooding in from the kitchen.

"I bet he'll love you went and got his cat," he heard Neville say and looked down at Priscilla who was purring against his shoulder.

"Couldn't have her going hungry. I don't think he intended to fall asleep." He could hear the smile in Harry's voice.

"Well I'd say, he's been asleep since 1 yesterday, he must have been tired."

Draco blinked a few times, _since 1 yesterday?! It must be morning._ He took a nervous step down the hallway that would lead to the kitchen and peeked in after a moment, his eyes fell on Harry's bare back, finding him in just a towel with messy hair as he leaned over the bar top that had the Daily Prophet opened and sprawled out in front of him. Neville was nursing a mug of tea, and reading a magazine that Draco recognized was The Quibbler.

"Luna and that Zoologist are getting married," he spoke over the mug, "can you imagine that wedding?"

"Probably have animals everywhere. It'll be easy to buy for at least," Harry responded and Draco could see his smile flashed as he turned slightly, "good for them though, he's a cute bloke too."

"Yeah, I thou-." Neville cut off as he saw Draco and flashed a smile at the blonde, "morning Malfoy!"

Draco took a slow breath and turned slightly, "h-hi?"

"Draco!" Harry laid The Prophet down and turned around, holding the towel up with one hand as he smiled at Draco. "Good morning!"

"H-hi." Draco started again, feeling a bit nervous, and stayed hidden behind the wall just peering around, his cat jumping down and meowing at Harry, "why is Priscilla here?"

"Figured she was lonely," Harry shrugged bending slightly to pet her, then he pointed at the counter where a white plate sat next to an open can of food, "I fed her too, when I woke up."

Draco nodded slowly, watching Priscilla saunter off with a meow leaving Draco and Harry looking at each other while Neville turned into The Quibbler quietly.

"What are you doing?"

"It's Monday," Harry answered, grabbing his coffee mug and taking a long, hot drink, "I have work." He smirked at Draco as he said it and turned to the cabinet pouring the blonde a glass of hot, black coffee.

"Oh, right," Draco frowned, still pressed to the wall and hiding even as Harry held out the mug, watching him.

"Sleep well?"

He nodded, staying quiet, then dragged his eyes away and to Neville who was so engrossed in the article he was reading he didn't even look at the two.

"No coffee?" Harry asked, frowning and sat the mug down on the counter before walking towards him, "you okay, still tired? Do you feel fine?"

"I'm fine." Draco answered, narrowing his eyes slightly and stepping back from the wall. "Why?"

"You're hiding?" Harry eyed him and leaned forward giving his arm a small tug, "I wasn't sure what time you usually went to the shop?"

"I don't on Mondays." Draco answered, and looked towards Harry's living room seeing Priscilla on the couch, "uhm, I'm off."

"Oh?" Harry quirked a brow, "perks of being the boss."

"I've always been the boss," Draco answered tilting his head slightly as if to say he's always had those perks.

Harry's smirk stayed in place, "hm..." he pulled Draco against his chest and wrapped both arms round him in a tight hug, "is that so?"

"Why are you wearing a towel?" Draco asked when he was pressed against the man.

"I hadn't dressed after we showered," Harry shrugged, and pressed his lips to Draco's forehead, who gave him a small nuzzle. "I should get dressed, c'mon."

"You don't need me to help you get dressed, Potter."

"No, not really," Harry agreed with a shrug, keeping his arms around him tightly. "But I like you being this sleepy..." he smirked and rocked the blonde slightly.

"I'm not sleepy." Draco muttered with a defiant frown, still pressed against Harry.

The man grinned, "I will carry you, Draco."

"Carry me?!" Draco jerked back, only all too aware of how high pitched his voice sounded as he exclaimed the words and then how close Neville was to the two of them. "I can walk just fine Potter." Draco answered stiffly and turned around trying his best to pull off confident as he marched ahead of him. Knowing he was doing a poor job of it as pulled on his shirt and practically ran up the stairs ahead of Harry.

Harry frowned, part of him, and maybe it was childish, was hoping Draco'd wake up all relaxed and confident. He had hoped the man would wake up and march down stairs and demand attention. Instead he had hid. Quite literally pressed himself against a wall and hid. When Harry made it up the stairs he found Draco practically dressed again. He was wearing his jeans and grabbing the hoodie he had worn over the day before when Harry pushed the door open.

"You don't have to leave, Malfoy?"

"Well..."

"You can stay." Harry shrugged, "what're you gonna do? Burn my house down?"

"No?"

"So, you can stay?" Harry shrugged and Draco pulled the hoodie over himself, "just an offer, no reason to get too serious on me." He added when Draco turned away, and dropped his towel walking over to the closet, "so you don't work on Mondays?"

"Or Wednesday unless she needs help, of course, which isn't often anymore. She'll be a great predecessor when I get older." Draco answered fondly, and sat himself on the edge of the bed looking for his socks.

Harry stepped out of the closet, pulling a button up over his arms and smiled at Draco, "did you sleep well?"

"I think so," Draco answered and offered a small shrug, "sorry I slept so long."

"Funny thing, I don't mind." Harry leaned forward and placed his hands on both sides of the bed leaning towards Draco, who gave off an intense smell of mint and Harry assumed he had taken a moment to fully collect himself before he got into the room, and pressed his lips to his cheek. "I am glad you slept," Harry whispered while kissing the other cheek. He gave the man a nudge until he leaned back, joining him by straddling his lap, "not so glad you were in such a hurry to get dressed."

"Potter," Draco said in what sounded like a scold, which was quickly silenced when Harry ran a hand over his face softly, stroking his cheek, and then down his clothed torso.

"I wanted cuddles and comfort this morning."

"Should have been up here," Draco responded finally getting a hint of confidence back, clearing his throat, "not my fault."

"Mm," Harry had shifted and his hips pressed against Draco's belly, which the blonde wanted to ignore but it was impossible with the way Harry took such absolute care to caress his belly in a way that reminded him it was there. "You're being extra difficult this morning, Draco Malfoy, what's wrong?"

"I am not," the blonde was flushed and irritated, glaring up at Harry while pushing his hoodie back down after Harry just pushed it up. "Stop touching me!"

Harry dropped his hands and frowned, "what is the matter? I thought...?"

"Did it hurt?" Draco huffed with a scowl, feeling his heart sink the moment Harry frowned flashing his eyes to Draco's. He could see a small glimmer of hurt before Harry forced a small smile.

"Not too much, no," He responded, still sitting on his lap and still pressing his hips to Draco's stomach, "I'm glad you slept well, Malfoy, it really shows." Draco rolled his eyes and shifted slightly, pushing at Harry's waist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"No," Harry shook his head, still holding him down, "you should join me for breakfast." And as he said it, placing a hand over his own flat stomach, he frowned deeply again. "Are you hungry?" He whispered and Draco would have normally been bothered by the question. Instead as he watched the worry flash across Harry's face he wasn't bothered by it because part of him realized it was real concern and probably related to the fact he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning around ten, they were approaching 24 hours. Draco checked his wristwatch on instinct, it was 5 in the morning after all. He shrugged, as much as he wanted to say _no_ , he was and after a second more he nodded slowly. Harry smiled and got off of his lap buttoning his shirt quickly while he walked back into the closet and came out hopping into a pair of socks, "your cat hates me, by the way."

"I told you she only wanted attention." Draco watched him with minor amusement and saw Harry forcing himself into his shoes, he looked like a kid in a candy shop. "What did she do?"

"Scratched me when I tried to hold you."

Draco laughed quietly, nodding, "yeah, she's like that."

Harry paused, eyeing Draco a moment, "have men in your bed often, Draco?"

Malfoy climbed to his feet, pushing his hand through his hair so it fell mostly flat against his scalp only a few strands hanging in his face and Harry couldn't help but think as he studied him that he looked absolutely perfect with his face encased by the white blonde fly-away strands now that it wasn't tried back and proper as he so often wore it.

"You're not my first, Potter," Draco said while adjusting his hoodie, and grabbed his wand from the bedside table, "ready to go?"

"Almost," Harry watched him a moment longer before moving to tuck his shirt into his dark, fitted jeans and flashed a smile at the man, "alright Princess," he took his hand despite the fact Draco rolled his eyes and led the two down the stairs. He was walking slower than he generally did and Draco knew it was part of his whole, strange, 'something could happen to you' shtick which Draco wasn't going to admit he did kind of like.

Instead after they got to the first landing and Harry was turning to help him down, Draco rolled his eyes and glared, "Potter!" He snapped, "let go of me." Harry blinked and dropped his hands just as Draco took an exaggerated step, "look at me, doing fine. Being okay. _Merlin_!" He growled and walked the remaining steps down, missing Harry's eye roll.

Neville peeked through the kitchen, "going in already, Harry?"

"Nah, I am taking Draco to breakfast." Harry explained, "you got the key, right? You'll be good?"

"Yeah." Neville smiled, and shot a wink at Draco who had looked at him, "be back here tonight, Malfoy?"

"No," Draco shook his head and bent picking his cat up from the ground, "I'll see you around Longbottom," he added to the man who was grinning now. Harry pulled his jacket on, gave a wave to Neville and opened the door for Draco ushering him and his cat outside. "I'd like to take her home," Draco said taking a step into the rising sun, it was just a soft shade of light blue in the sky now, "okay?"

"Sure," Harry grabbed his arm and the two apparated to Draco's front step, who unlocked the door and sat his cat inside, just having enough time to lock it back and shut it when Harry pulled him close. Smiling at Harry, the two practically nose to nose, "what would you like, Draco?"

The blonde stood up a bit straighter in shock, pressing his belly against Harry on accident. Who obviously didn't mind and found his left hand resting against his side and giving him a soft probe, "I-I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Mm," Harry smirked and flicked his tongue against his lips, before pressing them to Draco's, "you." He whispered just before kissing him deeply, shutting his eyes and sliding his right hand from Draco's shoulder up to his hair pushing his fingers through the soft, long, locks.

"I'm not a breakfast option, Potter," Draco answered, but he didn't force Harry to stop kissing him. He did wrap his fingers around his hips, and pull him in just a little closer, "at all."

"Fine," Harry pulled back with a mock scowl, running his fingers through Draco's hair as he talked, "then whatever you want, you tell me."

"Pancakes," Draco answered without thinking, his eyes still closed as if waiting for Harry to kiss him again, "oh wait... gypsy toast!" He smiled as he said the words and Harry about lost his mind, he watched him closely unable to hide the way he shivered at Draco's mere mention of the food. He wanted to see that look forever, no matter what. Harry leaned towards him again and pressed their lips together for another kiss, this one much more chaste.

"You will have gypsy toast," Harry promised when he pulled back, again, deciding if he didn't stop they never would and apparated the two to an alley, "right up the corner is the world's greatest diner."

Draco glanced around, realizing they were in an alleyway and figured it must be a Muggle establishment. Harry pulled his hand and the two stepped out onto the walkway while Draco followed behind the other, he was mildly excited to eat he hadn't realized just how hungry he was until the smell of breakfast hit them in the face before they even made it through the bustling diner doors. He hadn't ate much all weekend now that he thought about it, he had dinner at Granger's but it wasn't much and when he got home he ate ice cream while he wasn't able to sleep. Then, of course, yesterday morning he ate with Neville and slept the rest of the day, he was starved.

 _Anyone would be_ , Draco decided upon taking his seat in a booth and Harry slid in after sitting across from him, a waitress was quick to join the two and when she did she sat down two ice cold glasses of water and two mugs, "hey Harry!" She greeted him excitedly, and Draco arched a brow as she sat at the edge of the booth, "how are you doing?"

"Doing well," Harry smiled and nodded across the table, "this is my... Draco." He stopped himself, he didn't want to say friend because he wanted more, but how to say, three months - at least - thing maybe more? He wasn't sure.

"Your Draco," she grinned and smiled across the table, "hey, I'm your waitress this morning, name is Nikki. What can I get for you?"

"He wants an order of gypsy toast," Harry said when Draco just stared, "and I'll take my regular."

"Coffee, _his_ Draco?"

"Yes," Draco answered, trying to bite back the annoyance he felt at Harry talking for him and this girl teasing him.

She smiled and reached to the side giving Harry's cheek a kiss, "be back soon!" She said in the same chipper voice before standing up and hurrying away.

"Come here often?"

"I do, most everyday actually. They know me pretty well."

"Oh?" Draco felt a little stupid at his jealousy and decided to drop it.

Harry had other plans it seemed, though, "Nicole is our age," he said before taking a drink of water, "she and I went to Muggle school together and after Hogwarts started we only had the summers together and when I could sneak away from my Aunt and Uncle, which they didn't care too much where I went as long as they didn't get a phone call about me or something I "did" so we used to play. After school, after the war, I found out she had moved to this area and was working here. I started coming in almost all the time."

Draco looked up at the busy girl, then at Harry, "really?"

"Yeah, 100% true." Harry smiled, "I didn't have much growing up, y'know, but I had Nikki so I guess I kinda clung to her. It's probably unhealthy and all, but she's a good person and she really helped me through a lot of things when Ginny left. I feel weird talking to Ron about that stuff, it's his sister after all and Neville... well we're friends but he drinks a lot and talks a lot more, I'm scared I'd say something in confidence with him and he'd turn it out on accident."

"Ah," Draco frowned and reached his arm across the table, "what stuff did you say? You can talk to me?"

"I don't want to bother you with that drama." Harry smiled and took his hand, watching Draco give him an eye roll. "Well, uh, I don't know... how much I hated her."

"Understandable."

"I hated her a lot, I felt useless and I hadn't felt like that since I was 11." Harry frowned and avoided Draco's gaze, "not since going to Hogwarts, at least, I was always needed by someone. Then the war ended, the world was okay, we were all free to live our lives and we did. We did a really good job at it, I took the Auror position and Ron did for a bit before moving on to help George, and Hermione is working with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. We all moved on, and Ginny needed me in her life, we were together y'know? That was, until she didn't." Harry shrugged and dropped their hands, leaning back slightly, "I hated that feeling, I wanted her to need me. I wanted her to want to be with me but when I wasn't enough she cheated on me."

"You have a child coming, Potter, they're going to need you more than anything." Draco said softly, he wasn't an idiot. He knew what needed to be said, he also related more than he wanted to, no matter how much he brushed it all off, it being the words and the hate and the problems he grew up with. Which by brushing it off meant running from them and turning to food, he still knew what it was like to go from "top-of-the-world" to nothing within a matters of minutes. He had done it. The Malfoy's used to be feared and respected and Draco didn't want that exactly but within moments after the war the three of them were shoved into the Manor and meant nothing to the world.

"Yeah, they will," Harry smiled, "that is what pulled me out of the stupor I was in, it was a dark circle I could have spiraled down but instead I hung on as best as I could."

Draco returned the smile, softly, and sat back when Nikki returned with the hot coffee and poured the two of them a mug. "Alright, so it'll be a few minutes more for the food, Hank's just a little busy back there."

"Thanks," Harry looked up, and picked up the sugar pouring some into his cup and giving it a stir, his mood back to normal as Nikki and him fell into some conversation Draco wasn't paying attention to. What he was doing was sipping his hot black coffee, taking his time to check out the diner. He watched a few people talking together over their breakfast and turned to see more walking in. The place seemed busy, far too busy for a place to be what he imagined Harry Potter really wanted to come to, to relax and enjoy himself. It was strange, it was different, he never imagined Harry being the type to get involved in places like this, there was too much going on, but then again maybe it was what he had needed. Something to keep him from his thoughts.

"He's cute," he heard Nikki say and glanced over seeing her and Harry both staring right at him, "good pick."

Harry chuckled, "yeah, I'm lucky he even spends time with me. Really," he sighed and leaned against the table top, "I was kind of a shit to him in school, but remember that 5 year reunion I went to last weekend?"

 _Did Potter tell her about our world?_ Draco thought, watching the two silently.

"Oh yeah?"

"We rekindled there," Harry smiled and glanced over at Draco, "isn't that right, Malfoy?"

"Malfoy?" She whispered, her eyes wide and Harry turned to look at her shaking his head quickly.

"No." He said suddenly, his voice serious, "Nik."

She laughed quietly, and looked across the table again to smile at Draco, "he's liked you a long time, Draco, I didn't realize... Wow." Draco would have blushed if he hadn't been so freaked out by the way Harry was glaring at her, she got to her feet after saying that, "I'll go check on breakfast." Draco and Harry shared a long look the two quiet, until finally Harry sighed.

"Well." He said quietly, looking down at the table and rubbing the back of his neck. Draco couldn't remember really ever seeing Harry nervous, even at Hogwarts when they acted out his kink he hadn't been nervous, just in awe. "So, there's that."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It seems stupid now," Harry shrugged, "I just... I like you, so I don't know? It wasn't a big thing," he shook his head, "I just talked about you a lot, and stalked you around the school but I thought it was hate."

"Fine line between lust and hate."

Harry shook his head, "you're going to think I'm shallow," he muttered, "that's why I didn't want to say anything about a _very_ small crush in school." He sighed heavily as he said that and grabbed for his water taking a long, cool drink.

"What do you mean I'm going to think you're shallow?"

"I just," Harry eyed the blonde, watching as he pushed his hair up and away from his eyes, "I liked you back then sure but it was fleeting, Malfoy. You were I don't know, my enemy because I was 14 and stupid and annoying, but then y'know like, I saw you last weekend and it was purely attraction."

"Oh..." Draco nodded, he had figured most of that out on his own. What with the conversations and well, their last Saturday night. Of course. Draco wasn't an idiot, he knew what the attraction was, still he frowned down at his chubby belly and then looked at Harry, "that's all?"

"No, that's not all," Harry frowned, "I like you, now, Malfoy. What when we were just talking all weekend, the weekend before...and all week I kept thinking about you but honestly I'm not the only one that has ever been pushed by attraction. I mean, that is generally what leads to relationships and pursuing them. I like you Malfoy but I was attracted to you the moment I laid eyes on you, when we were younger it wasn't like that. I mean, I just..." Harry blew out a nervous breath, "I didn't want to have this conversation."

"Why not?" Draco raised an eyebrow, "I think I deserve to know how you feel."

"Parkinson said you've always liked me." Harry whispered, "I want it to be something that was that dramatic but it wasn't, I was drunk and you were looking so damn sexy I could hardly focus on anything else and then, you know, you let me feed you." Harry sighed into his seat, "and it was you, I was taking care of _you_. It was everything happening at once, it was like a small childhood crush meeting all my adult desires and it was perfect."

"I get it," Draco interrupted him, "I get it Potter. It's not some deep and meaningful thing to you. It's a piece of ass."

" _It's_?" Harry scoffed and shifted out of his booth before sliding in next to Draco, "you're far more than an 'it' Malfoy."

Draco turned slightly to look at him better, and nodded, "fine, I'm a piece of ass that let you feed him cookies in bed." He nodded, "sorry I like cookies?"

"I'm not," Harry had his arm over the back of the booth and leaned in towards Draco, skimming his nose across his jaw, "I wish you saw yourself the way I see you, Malfoy." He said softly, and gave him a small kiss.

"Like, right now?"

"Yeah, right now. You're unbelievably sexy, Draco but you just don't even know it." Harry was right, Draco didn't know it. He heard it but he didn't know it, he never thought this is what would have happened in his life. He'd be sitting next to Harry Potter at a Muggle diner listening to the man boost his confidence. Never. "Merlin, everything about you." Harry reached up and ran his fingers through Draco's hair before giving the white-blonde hair a small tug into a proper kiss.

"Please tell me," Draco whispered, "there's more to that attraction, at least now, then the size of my belly and thighs."

"And ass," Harry said with a little cheeky smirk, "but yes, of course, that smart mouth of yours too."

"Ah, the three most important things in relation to liking someone. Body, arse and mouth."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Harry grinned, looking up as he heard Nikki approaching and their food was laid down on the table before she bustled off with a hurried, _be_ _back_ _later_! Leaving the boys to eat, Harry pushed the syrup towards Malfoy slowly and turned slightly so he could watch. He was curious, he wanted to see just what would happen if Draco really liked something. Like he figured he did gypsy toast. The way he had said it, his eyes closed and that smile, Harry wanted to see that look on his face.

So he waited. Draco spread the butter over the toast in silence, he seemed lost in his train of thought, he grabbed the syrup off the table next and poured a rather generous amount over the top and after it spread over the toast Draco sat it down and grabbed his fork cutting off a piece of the fluffy toast and shoving it is in his mouth. Harry was smiling to himself as he watched and Draco shut his eyes while swallowing before licking the fork clean.

"It's really good," Draco said and met Harry's look, "I..." He stopped and a hard blush covered his face, "it's good."

"I noticed," Harry laughed, "I'm glad you're eating," he said softly, "go ahead."

Draco cut off another piece and turned to Harry with his fork, "would you like some?"

"That's all yours, baby," Harry said, "I like savory breakfasts," he added and nodded down to his steak and eggs, "would you like some of mine?"

"Ew," Draco eyed the options, shaking his head, "I'll stick with my sugary breakfast." Harry grinned, watching Draco take another bite of his french-fried toast.

"I'll have to learn how to make that," he mused, his eyes never leaving Draco as he settled into eat.

* * *

 **On a sug** ar high whim Draco had invited Harry over for the night, he had said they could put a puzzle together because there was one he was working on and hadn't finished yet. He had said it as Harry walked him to his door and as soon as it was out of his mouth he regretted it, the way Harry smirked at him made him feel stupid.

Now the closer it got to 6 he was regretting it even more, standing in the middle of his closet he pulled out _another_ pair of jeans and pulled them on only to find they just fit as well as the other ten or so he had been trying on. Draco huffed looking down at his gut, it was a little poochy because he had just eaten dinner, and maybe over ate a little because of the nerves so now nothing was fitting.

The pounding on the door alerted him it was 6 o'clock, or close enough to it, and his time to freak out was over. Draco felt frantic, now, as he heard the knock and dropped his t-shirt looking around his completely messy room - there was clothing all over the place from the last forty-five minutes or so of him trying multiple items on. He didn't care so much about the mess because Harry wouldn't be in there but it still annoyed him seeing all the things that didn't fit.

 _I'll_ _have_ _to_ _go_ _clothes_ _shopping_. He frowned again, hearing another knock and grabbed his dark green popover off the floor, pulling it on as he went running down the stairs. "Comi- oh _fuck_!" He started to call, slipping on the last step as his foot caught his leg and he fell to the ground on the landing and then down the last three steps to the bottom floor. "Oh Salazar," he groaned when he heard the front door opening followed by Harry's worried voice.

"Draco?!" He practically yelled and pushed the door open, "Draco are yo-? Oh Merlin! Malfoy are you okay?" He dropped down and reached for Draco who was pushing up from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tripped," he started to get up but Harry was quicker to gather him and with a heave he had Draco to his knees and then lifted the man to his feet.

"Do you need help, I can carry you if you want?" He asked worriedly, frowning at Draco who shook his head, "are you sure?"

"I'm fine Potter, just tripped. Honestly." Draco shifted his eyes away and stood on his own, "I have plenty of protection anyway." He added the jab at himself softly.

"Stop it," Harry scolded with a hard look and followed Draco to the living room, turned them around pushing him into the first chair before crouching down to look at him. Harry was quickly running his fingers over Draco's head, through his hair then down his neck, "where did you land?"

"My hip." He answered then gave Harry a hard look, "no you cannot look at it, its fine. Now let me up!" Draco pushed his hand away, standing up without waiting for Harry to approve and then stepped around the man, "okay, hi, welcome in."

"Oh," Harry chuckled, and watched Draco favoring his left hip with hard eyes, "thank you."

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, I'm okay," Harry decided, stripping his jacket and hanging it on the hallway hook before looking back at Draco. "How was your day?"

"Fine," he answered easily, "I gave Priscilla a bath, so she is mad at me but at least all cleaned and fluffed. She's been hiding in her room all day."

"She has her own room?"

"I don't have a friend living in my spare room, I have a cat."

"Ah," Harry smirked, "okay, so Priscilla won't be joining us tonight then?"

"No, lucked out."

Harry glanced over at the table in the adjacent room seeing it was covered in a puzzle, "that is huge!"

"Yeah, I do them often. It's childs play to me now."

Harry quirked a brow, "is that so?"

"Are you good at puzzles?"

"I mean," Harry cracked his knuckles, "is it difficult really?"

Draco lifted a brow, "I guess we'll see if you mess it up."

The Gryffindor smiled to himself and watched as the other man moved to take a step around the counter and he watched him take a rather exaggerated step and place a hand on his left hip. "Malfoy," Harry whispered grabbing him carefully, "come here, please?"

"What?"

"You're hurt, let me take care of you." Draco frowned about to tell him to stop when Harry gave him a hard look. A look that very obviously was not to be messed with, "let me see." He instructed and pushed Draco's pullover out of the way and then his shirt up, seeing the normally pale skin of the man's body was red. He pressed his fingers against the red mark softly with a small probe, Draco flinched slightly. Harry frowned, "okay, Malfoy, forget the puzzle tonight. You're going to lay down and we'll put some ice on it," He instructed and gave his red hip another probe.

"I'm fine," Draco said with a lot less conviction than before, "it's just a little sore."

"I know, baby," Harry whispered and took his hand, "c'mon," Draco started to follow because there really didn't seem to be much protesting going on but then he froze.

"Uh... let's just, uh, the couch." He said turning to the it, "okay?"

"That's not very comfortable..?"

"Well," Draco frowned, "its fine, this is fine."

Harry frowned, "what's going on Draco?"

"My room is a bit untidy," he explained.

"I don't give a fuck about your messy room, let's go." Harry started up the stairs and Draco stayed on the bottom floor, giving a pointed look to the man that was halfway up the stairs.

Then he turned as Harry looked at him and walked over to the couch with a point, "here, Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes and walked the rest of the way up the stairs, "here, Malfoy."

"It's _my_ house!" He called from the middle of his front room, where he was standing. He knew Harry could see his messy room by now, he could hear where he was above him after all, but now it was just the principle. It was his house, not Harry's. Potter didn't have a say in this.

Finally he heard Harry back on the stairs, "all cleaned up, come up here now. Be careful."

"No," Draco crossed his arms, "I'm fine, really, doesn't even bother me." He gave his hips a small wiggle, keeping the stinging pain from his face. He figured it was just a bone bruise and in a few minutes it'd be fine anyway. Harry seemed unconvinced and unamused, he crossed his arms and stared right at Draco with a serious face. "See?" Draco gave another hip wiggle, "all fine."

"Stop doing that Malfoy, you're really going to get yourself hurt." Draco rolled his eyes and gave a small jump as if to express he was completely fine and before he landed there was a loud pop and Harry was standing in front of him, "you're a fucking brat, Malfoy," Harry growled circling his arms around him as soon as he was on his feet. Draco, having been startled by the noise, was unable to keep the flinch from his face this time. _Okay maybe jumping wasn't a good option_ , he thought feeling a twinge in his hip.

"I really wish you'd be more careful, Malfoy." Harry chided walking him backwards slowly and then sitting him on the couch, "and less difficult." He added in a quieter voice before he pulled Draco's popover, over his head. Leaving him in the snug jeans, and t-shirt. As the blonde found the seat the seam of the shirt pressed tight against his jeans and a small over-stuffed strip of skin showed. Harry reached out and trailed a soft finger over the tight belly, "why was all your clothing thrown everywhere?"

Draco frowned, "I just wanted to find something...I don't know, cute, I guess? Doesn't matter."

"Oh Merlin Malfoy, you're always cute." Harry whispered, "cute as a princess." Draco blushed and with a heavy sigh he unfastened his snug jeans letting out a relaxed sound as his stomach and hip weren't so confined. "There we go," Harry whispered and stood pulling his jeans at the legs until Draco was out of them, "better?"

Draco nodded, "y-yes."

"Good," Harry threw the jeans to the floor and crawled up next to Draco on the couch, "now let's look this over." Harry whispered, at hip level, his hand immediately rested on Draco's belly feeling the fullness of it before checking the redness of his side and hip, "I think you'll be okay."

"I told you."

"I like taking care of you," Harry answered, resting his cheek against Draco's stomach and leaning into the couch, "a lot."

"I have noticed."

"You have to be careful, Malfoy," Harry said quietly kissing his belly and giving it a soothing and soft rub, "I am glad you ate."

"I figured," Draco chuckled, looking down his body and seeing Harry cuddling his tummy, "I have ice cream, by the way, I didn't know if uh..."

Harry looked up quickly, his eyes going wide, "if what?"

"You know..." Draco shrugged, without meeting his eyes, "uh, I wasn't sure?"

Harry smiled, "were you planning on seducing me, Malfoy?"

"I just..." Draco blushed and rubbed his face, "whatever. Sorry."

"I would very much love to eat ice cream with you, Draco." Harry answered and moved, careful not to touch his left side, to sit next to him on the right snuggling towards him. "A lot," Harry added, pulling Draco to his chest, "you're so warm and comfortable, Malfoy."

Draco grunted softly, and laid his cheek against Harry's shoulder, "my hips does hurt." He said after a minute.

"Why did you fall?"

"I was upset I couldn't find anything comfortable to wear." He whispered, happy Harry didn't make him look up.

"Oh, baby," Harry whispered, "you're perfect, all the time, don't ever feel like you have to be something you're not for me." Draco nodded quietly, nuzzling his cheek against Harry's _perfect_ chest. "What time do you generally get to your store?" Harry asked, rubbing Draco's side softly, "I want to make sure you get plenty of rest."

"Whenever, I am there early on Thursday and Friday for shipments." He explained, "Wednesday I only go up there when I am needed and Tuesday I am typically there around noonish, to make sure everything is okay. She's such a great assistant, well partner really. I could probably leave the whole thing in her hands."

"That's a nice schedule you have, Malfoy."

"Well, I own the place Potter." Harry held him tightly as he laughed, "I can do what I want."

"That's typical for you, though. Look where we are rather than getting you rested up in bed."

"I am a Princess," Draco muttered with his eyes closed, nestling against Harry who smiled to himself. "Or whatever." He added quickly, dropping it after a second.

"I'll get you an ice pack, Your Highness," Harry said, kissing his temple and getting up, "and ice cream."


End file.
